


Pierce’s Prison

by lickable_llama



Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Button Popping, Chubby Tony Stark, Chubby!Tony, Creepy Alexander Pierce, Daddy Kink, Evil Alexander Pierce, Feeding Kink, Forced Weight Gain, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Tony Stark, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Outgrowing Clothes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sort Of, Stuffing, Subliminal Messages, Weight Gain, binge eating, but not really., fat Tony stark, feederism, non-con weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickable_llama/pseuds/lickable_llama
Summary: Hydra find Tony in the desert instead of Rhodey.To make sure Tony doesn’t escape Alexander Pierce decides to fatten Tony up.
Relationships: Alexander Pierce & Tony Stark, Alexander Pierce/Tony Stark
Series: Chubby Tony Stark Fics. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Pierce’s Prison

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m trash hi! 
> 
> If you don’t like wg don’t read this.
> 
> This has a lot of weight gain kink it’s in the tags so like don’t be shocked. 
> 
> Also this has some brainwashing and non con in it so yeah.

“Aaaaahh fuck.” Tony screams as he crashes into the sandy desert. Whatever parts that were left of the Suit coming apart on impact.

Tony trying not to waste time tries to pull himself out of the bits of suit still connected to him before heaving himself unsteadily onto his feet.

Looking back at the direction he came from taking a moment to admire the destruction he had caused, before turning away and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

He wanted to get as far away from this place as he could. Just in case there were any survivors left that could try and hunt him down.

  
  


After a few hours of walking Tony was just about to collapse. He was thirsty, hungry and so tired. 

He was dehydrated before he left the cave. Now it felt like his mouth was as dry as the desert surrounding him.

God he might actually die out here. He had tried not to think about it but the further he walked it had slowly sinked in, no one was coming for him.

Even if people had noticed the explosion he has made, this desert was huge and it was statistically unlikely that they would be able to figure out the exact direction he had headed in. 

Reaching the top of a sand dune and looking into the sky. Nothing, he might as well give up on walking, it wasn’t like he was going to reach anywhere.

And at this point it didn’t matter whether anyone caught up with him. He would either get killed by one of the ten rings or would die slowly in a fucking desert with no food water or shelter. 

Collapsing backwards into the sand Tony lets out a sigh. He had really thought he might survive this.

Had actually gotten excited about going home fuck, to be able to see his bots, Jarvis, Rhodey and Pepper, god he misses them. 

He had actually thought he could go home reform his company and get everything back to normal. 

Go get a fucking cheese burger, fuck he had been craving one for weeks. But it had all been for nothing, Yinsen had died for nothing. It was all a waste, he had wasted it and was going to die alone in a desert.

Wait what's that sound? Looking up at the sky Tony’s eyes go wide. Helicopters, two of them holy shit he might survive this. 

Getting up onto his knees Tony starts to scream “ Heeey, Help!” The helicopters come down and land a bunch of soldiers run out towards him. “Tony stark?” one of them asks helping Tony stand up. “ Yeah uh yeah that’s me” Tony breaths out a laugh.

“Hello sir, we are agents of Shield. My name is Brock Rumlow, we are here on orders to find you and rescue you.” Rumlow says helping Tony up into the helicopter.

“Wait who’s order?” Tony asks before being handed a bottle. 

“Please drink that slowly, we were ordered here by Secretary Alexander Pierce and we are taking you home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He ended up being taken to an airport then flown back to America on a private jet. When he arrived it seemed like they had landed in some sort of military base where he was ushered inside. 

Eventually they arrived in an office where a man in a grey suit with blonde hair was waiting. “Hello Mr Stark, my name is Alexander Pierce, may I just say welcome home.” Pierce says with a gentle smile. 

“Uh yeah nice to meet you too I guess though I’m not really at home right now. So why am I here?” Tony says while looking around the room suspiciously. 

“Yes well the thing is, it’s not safe for you to head home to your Malibu mansion right now. It seems like someone paid to have you taken out in afghanistan. And they will probably try to kill you again. We would like you to stay in protective custody while we try to take down the person responsible.” Pierce says getting up from his desk and coming around to join Tony on the other side.

“Look, thanks for the concern and all but uh it’s not unusual for people to try to kill me. I've handled my fair share of assassination attempts so this one while mildly more successful is not that big a deal. I'm alive right?” Tony says pasting his trademark smirk on his face.

“Mr Stark, even you have to admit you are barely alive. From what my agents have told me you have a strange contraption buried in your chest keeping bits of shrapnel away from your heart, you almost died from exposure in a desert and you are seriously underweight. You are alive by the skin of your teeth and partially due to us helping you. Now yes you’ve done very well in staying alive so far but let us help you Tony.” Pierce says, his voice getting softer at the end.

“So what do you just expect me to stay locked up? Get put in another fucking cage? I just got out of prison but oh for my fucking safety you want to keep a watch on me? Do you even know who is trying to kill me or are you just going to wait until they maybe try again!” Tony yells getting closer to Pierce.

“Obadiah Stane.” Pierce says cutting Tony’s rant short.

“What? No.” 

“Obadiah Stane did it, we’ve compiled quite a bit of evidence that he is the one that ordered this hit. We just don’t have quite enough to take him down yet.” Pierce continues keeping his voice calm. 

“I’m sorry Tony but I can show you the evidence we have found and it all points to Stane. We even have bank transactions between Stane and the ten rings.” Pierce says offering Tony a chair. 

“Ok fine. Show me what you have on Obie. If I agree that he did it I will stay in protective custody for a bit.” Tony says slumping down into the offered chair.

  
  
  
  


“ Now since we have proved it isn’t safe for you to head back to your home before we figure out how to remove Obadiah Stane safely. Was there anything I could get you to make your stay here more comfortable?” Pierce says standing up from his desk. Taking a moment to stretch. It had taken a while to prove to Stark that he had been betrayed.

“ I am so done with this day, please I just want a cheeseburger and a nap.” Tony groans out leaning back in his chair and rubbing at his eyes.

“ I’m sure we can get you a cheeseburger and somewhere to crash. Did you want more than one? Or perhaps a side or two? You are quite underweight from your stay in that cave and you certainly deserve to treat yourself.” Pierce says giving Tony a kind smile.

“ You know what your right fuck it get me two cheeseburgers and make one a large combo with a strawberry milkshake.”

  
  
  
  
  


“We can’t have him pulling another stunt like he did in the desert.” Pierce says watching Tony lying on the bed in the room he was given, finishing off his first cheeseburger and starting on his second. 

“ Yes sir but what do we do if he decides to make one of those suit things to escape like he did in the cave?” Romlow says his full attention on Pierce.

“Hmm I mean if he can’t fit into his suit he can’t escape with it right?” Pierce says with a smirk. “Agents make sure our guest has enough to eat.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tony had been at this facility for about a week now. Originally Tony had thought he would be bored out of his mind, but so far has been surprisingly nice. Maybe it’s just because he had spent the last few months in a cave so this was a huge upgrade. 

His only issue was sometimes in the night he thought he could hear some sort of recording playing? He had asked about it but had been told that some of the agents might have been listening to music when he was sleeping and to not worry about it.

Other than that so far Tony had spent most of his time just relaxing in his room talking to some of the agents and Secretary Pierce who had stopped in quite a few times to see how he was doing. He usually brought some kind of food with him from some local restaurants that had food that Pierce said he must try. 

  
  
  
  


“Just because you are stuck here right now doesn’t mean you can’t experience bliss.” Pierce had said the first time he had bought him some food. 

And he was right the food really was bliss. Tony had no idea where these places were but he would ask Pierce once they had sorted this whole Obie thing out. Though it might be a little dangerous for his waist line if he found out where to get these delicious meals from. 

But for now he was going to enjoy himself. Pierce was right he had lost a bit of weight in Afghanistan so he currently could stand to gain a bit back.

“If you keep bringing me all this food I might have to start working out again.” Tony says taking a bite of the cheeseburger Pierce had bought him. So what if it was the third time so far this week? 

He liked cheeseburgers and hadn’t had any in awhile before this. 

“Nonsense Tony you are almost a skeleton right now. You deserve to treat yourself. Plus I have spoken to our medical team though. The damage to your chest was extensive and they advise you don’t try any hard physical activities for at least 3 months. Though hopefully we will have Stane locked up by then and you can go back to your friends and family.” Pierce says taking a sip of his own drink. 

Tony had noticed that Pierce never bought any food for himself saying he had eaten at the place and had picked up food for Tony especially. It made Tony kinda happy to know Pierce was thinking of him. 

“Ah yeah I’m probably not quite fit to workout anytime soon. And your right right now is me time and I deserve to treat myself.” Tony says , eyes slightly glazed over before continuing to eat his burger.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Well boys it seems that the subliminal messages we have been playing in Starks sleep are working quite well. He seemed pretty content so far just lying around and eating whatever we give him. As long as we give him the attention he craves and say the magic words he goes and devours any food in front of him. Won’t be long before he starts to fill out a bit.” Pierce says to his agents while watching the feed of Tony’s room. 

He was currently sleeping. He had been doing that more in the last day or so. Little cat naps after he had been fed. It was cute watching him finish his meals then sleepily shuffle to his bed. 

Of course this was mainly due to the mild sedatives that he’d been putting into his food. But semantics. 

  
  


“Of course sir but can I ask why we are going through all this trouble to make suggestions in his head to eat and laze about? Why not just brainwash him like we did the winter soldier and force him to make us weapons? He won’t be able to leave then.” Rumlow says watching Pierce turn the feed off and put his tablet down.

“Why beat a pet into submission when you can train it with treats and attention? We could use the winter soldier method but we would lose it all if something happened. Or we can use this method. Train him into wanting to obey us until it’s the only thing on his mind. Making it physically impossible for him to leave even if he wanted to. With just a single sentence being able to bend him to your will Which method sounds better to you?” Pierce says raising an eyebrow at Rumlow.

“The second one of course sir.” Rumlow says straightening his back and standing attention. 

“Good you understand then. Maybe go make our dearest pet a snack for when he wakes up hm?” Pierce says dismissing the rest of his agents as well before turning the feed back on. Of course he’d meant what he had just said but he was also enjoying Stark's growth in another way. 

God soon those clothes that had been baggy when he had first come will be too small for him to fit into. Zooming in on the little belly that was full of food right now and imagining it becoming pure fat. 

God he couldn’t wait, Pierce thought before checking the time. Hm 2.30pm he didn’t have anything else planned till 4pm. Closing his eyes with his head leaned back, he slid his hand under his deans to rub his dick. Oh how perfect his little pet was becoming he almost couldn’t wait.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey there Tony, so I figured that I would bring you some snacks so that instead of waiting for us to come back with some food you can just have a bite to eat. You must get hungry in between times the agents can visit so I thought you could have these snacks to eat. That way you don’t get too hungry if anyone’s busy.” Pierce says while bringing a bag of snacks into Tony’s room.

“Oh I don’t know if I need any more food. I’ve been kinda indulging myself lately. Probably a bit too much if this is any indication.” Tony says hand brushing against the slight pooch his belly had developed over the last 3 weeks. God Pierce wanted to bite that little tummy of his.

“Nonsense Tony you were a skeleton before, you deserve to treat yourself more. You haven’t gained that much weight. Just keep enjoying yourself.” Pierce says admiring Tony’s new body with a grin. It was only the start he thought before holding out the bag full of snacks he had bought.

“I deserve to treat myself. Yeah I haven’t gained much weight it’s fine.” Tony says airily reaching into the bag Pierce is holding out for a packet of chips.

“That’s right Tony you look good now that you have gained a bit. Though you still need to put on some more to get back to a healthy weight so treat yourself to more darling.” Pierce says, leading Tony to sit at the table as Tony mindlessly opens the bag of chips. 

“ Treat myself to more.” Tony mimics blankly through a mouth full of chips. As Pierce finishes laying the snacks out on the table.

“That’s right sweetheart eat to your heart's content. Now you finish these off, unfortunately I have somewhere to be soon so you have a nice snack.” Pierce says giving Tony’s head a kiss before leaving the room. 

  
  
  


“Hmm my pet is definitely making some good progress. Though maybe we can add a little more stuff into his nightly playlist hmm?” Pierce says as he walks back to his office to contact his people on what he wanted added.

  
  
  
  


Sitting on the couch while messing around on the tablet Alex had given him Tony let’s outa burp. 

Pausing a moment to pat his tummy before grabbing another handful of m&m’s to shove in his mouth. He had already been through one packet and a big bottle of coke while waiting for his lunch to arrive. 

He hoped today was one of the days Alex would visit him with some delicious food. He likes spending time with him, the other guys were nice to him but there was something about Alex that just made him so happy. 

He had always thought he was a really nice guy but over the last few weeks that had increased into something stronger. Not that he would be interested in Tony as he is right now, Tony thought, looking down at his body taking in the fact his shirt had ridden up again.

It had been doing that pretty much constantly for the last week. To the point that if he was alone he didn’t even bother with it anymore. It was more of a crop top at this point. 

Other than his shirt his pants were cutting into him leaving deep marks in his skin and making it incredibly difficult to button them in the morning. 

They had even started to create a muffin top over them. His belly wasn’t the only thing to grow though he had started to develop moobs that liked to rest on top of his belly right after a big meal. 

His thighs had also gotten bigger rubbing together uncomfortably whenever he had walked anywhere which admittedly wasn’t often. 

Though he had been told to take it easy as he was still healing and Alex had even praised him for being careful and not straining his body. 

Still though had kinda let himself go since coming back to the states. But it was ok he hadn’t gained that much weight. He was treating himself, getting to a healthy weight like Alex had said. He kept being called a good boy and that couldn’t be bad. If Alex was praising him. 

He liked when he praised him it made him happy. Tony though as he reached into the bowl only to find it empty. Oh he had finished his snack. No wonder he had gotten so fat. 

But it’s fine he hasn’t gained much weight. Looking around his spot and realising that he would have to get up for more snacks Tony sighs. Maybe he doesn’t need any snacks Tony thinks rubbing his belly. 

Or he could treat himself. He thinks before attempting to get up. Shuffling to the edge of the couch Tony takes a moment to ready himself. Not because he was getting too fat to stand when he was stuffed like this without preparing for it.

No he had just been resting his body like he should do so he might be a little bit stiff when he tried to get up. He hasn't gained much weight so it was fine. Just enough to almost be healthy as Alex had said. 

  
  


Speak of the devil Tony thought while still hunched over trying to get up. Alex has just come in with bags of food. 

“Hello Tony, sit back down, don't waste your energy like that you could aggravate your injuries.” Alex says putting the bags down on the table before pushing Tony back down onto the couch. 

“Why were you getting up hun? You know you should be careful.” Alex says taking a seat next to Tony.

“I’m really sorry I ran out of snacks and was going to get some more. Though I probably don’t need em.” Tony says self consciously, trying to pull down on his too small T-shirt and getting it nowhere near his pants or even his reaching his bellybutton, It looked like a crop top. 

God it looks like the whole outfits about to rip apart. Especially this pants Alex thought. For a second he imagined Tony breaking out of them. God that was hot.

“Nonsense Tony you deserve to treat yourself and snacking is a good way for you to put on more weight, you were underweight when you arrived here. Now you are a good boy for keeping up on snacking but we will have to work out what to do about you having to get up and possibly hurt yourself to get these snacks. But for now would you like some lunch? I brought you some Chinese and I bet you are starving.” Alex says pulling multiple containers out of the bags he had brought.

“Yes please I’m starving. I need to treat myself and put on weight.” Tony said eyes focused on the food seemingly not even noticing the words coming out of his mouth. 

“That’s a good boy.” Alex says handing Tony a fork and one of the boxes. Sitting back he watches Tony start to devour the food. 

  
  


Finishing the first box Alex handed him a can. Without thinking about it Tony downs the whole can and lets out a big burp. Snapping him out of it for a second his eyes go back to normal.

“ Oh my god Alex I’m so sorry that was gross.” Tony says blushing and turning away. 

“Hey no this is ok it’s a normal body function just treat yourself. You can let go and act like a slob. It's attractive to me.” Alex says grabbing Tony’s face and turning it towards him. 

“ I should treat myself, it's attractive to act like a slob.” Tony says eyes going dull again.

“That’s right baby, now continue eating. Let’s see if we can finish all this food hm?” Alex says, stroking Tony’s fat tummy. Dang he really wanted to see Tony eat himself out of these clothes

After a while of Tony eating while Alex calls him pet names and encourages him to eat while rubbing his tummy, Alex notices something. He isn’t the only one who is hard. 

Now he had introduced being horny while eating into the suggestions but it should have taken longer for it to show some effects. Unless Tony was already into this subconsciously and the extra suggestions had just made them come forward more. 

This will be fun. He slowly took his hand off of Tony’s belly receiving a whine in return before moving his hand further south and lightly placing his hand on Tony’s dick to test Tony’s reaction. 

The moment Alex’s hand was on Tony’s dick he bucked into it. Letting out a moan for the first time in a long time that had nothing to do with food. 

That was a good reaction Alex thought before rubbing him more firmly.

“Come on baby keep eating for me” Alex says rubbing Tony through his clothes. 

Eventually Tony starts to slow down, panting heavily between every bite.

“Daddy I’m too full I can’t finish.” Tony pants out. Oh? That’s not something he had programmed into him. Though he is no less interested.

“Oh should daddy help you baby? Would you like me to rub your little tummy as I feed you?” Alex says, giving Tony a kiss.

  
  


“Yes please daddy. Wanna be good for you.” Tony whines before opening his mouth for more food. 

“Oh you are just a treat.” Alex says grabbing the half finished box from Tony’s hands and placing it on his own lap. They only had one more box to finish after this.

Using one hand to feed Tony and the other to rub his belly they start getting into a rhythm of sorts. Eventually they get through the half box Tony moaning and jiggling around in discomfort going to unbutton his pants at one point only to have his hands pushed away by Alex. 

“Leave that alone baby, daddy wants to watch you treat yourself and eat your way out of them. 

You’d like that won’t you? Eating yourself out of your clothes. Does that make you horny baby? Hm? Being such a slob and eating your way out of your clothes. Such a fat bitch aren't you.” Alex says before grabbing the last box of takeout. 

“Now open up for daddy darling.” He says holding a fork up to Tony’s mouth expectedly. 

Tony’s mind was reeling. He was in so much pain, his tummy was so full and his pants felt like they would cut him in half. 

But oh god he wanted to eat more for his daddy, to be a slob and continue eating till he burst out of his clothes. To treat himself he thought before opening his mouth. Receiving a smile in return.

“How about we try to make you eat faster so you don’t realise how full you’re getting baby? Let’s do that.” Alex said shoving food into his mouth at a faster pace than before. Tony, fighting to keep his breath just kept swallowing. He could do this for his daddy. He could just swallow he has to. 

Halfway though the last container Tony hears a ping and feels instant relief around his tummy. 

“Good job baby boy you managed to break your pants open.” Alex says in a voice full of admiration he goes to put the container of food down. 

“No daddy, I want to finish the food. Keep feeding me please daddy you said I could eat all of it.” Tony says, almost surprised by himself. His pants might have been opened but he had still just eaten 5 and a bit boxes of chinese food and some snacks.

“Ok baby I can definitely feed you some more food.” Alex says grabbing the fork again and holding it up to Tony’s greedy lips.

Going through the rest of that box was a struggle for Tony, his stomach was so full. But at the same time he just wanted more. 

Eventually The box was empty leaving Tony panting on the couch feeling like a beached whale. Putting the empty box on the table Alex knelt down in front of Tony one hand on his belly the other on his own dick. 

“Oh god baby you have no idea how sexy that was fuck. You make daddy so happy.” Alex said, giving himself a squeeze before going to pull Tony’s pants down.

“Gonna give you a treat baby.” Alex says leaning down and taking Tony’s dick fully into his mouth, one hand holding onto one of Tony’s plump thighs the other hand moving back to palm his own dick , hard and impatient where it's trapped against his thigh.

He takes a moment to take in the feel of Tony’s belly pressing lightly onto his head. Before Tony whines impatiently bucking into his mouth, cock slipping over Alex’s tongue before hitting the back of his throat. 

  
  


Alex Swallows around Tony’s dick, making him shudder and reach down to hold Alex’s head, hands clenching his hair tightly before Tony starts to thrust into Alex’s mouth. It doesn’t take too much to push Tony over the edge, just a few more swallows as he fucks his throat and Tony is moaning his name while shooting his load down Alex’s throat. 

Getting up off of his knees Alex goes to help Tony pull his pants back up and laying down on the couch his own penis still rock hard Alex takes a moment to survey the scene. Tony half asleep with his belly hanging out and surrounded by empty food containers. God it was a sight to see. 

“Let’s get you to bed sweetheart.” Alex says Giving Tony's Belly a pat before helping Tony get off the couch and shuffle him towards his bed. 

“ Ok darling, I hate to leave you but I have a meeting I have to go to.” Alex says once he is finished depositing Tony in his bed.

“Bye.” Tony mumbles, barely registering the kiss Alex leaves on his temple before falling asleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Oh god Tony thought when he woke up. He couldn’t believe that he had acted like a total slob in front of Alex. Though being a slob is hot? Maybe. Tony still flustered, got up noticing he was still in his ill fitting clothes from last night he shrugged. 

He didn’t have anything else in a size that would fit him that he could change into so someone would have to get him some new clothes at some point. Right now though he would just wear them. 

Grabbing his tablet as he sat down on the couch. Maybe he can mess around with this? He only just woke up but lately he’s been getting kinda bored without being able to tinker on anything. Maybe Alex would let him tinker in one of the labs? 

He had already hinted that his help would be appreciated though he wouldn’t be made to make anything. After all of ten minutes of Tony fiddling around on his tablet he threw it onto the couch he was bored. 

He might as well get something to eat he usually did around this time anyway. And he did sleep from lunch right through to the next morning missing dinner so he deserves a treat. 

  
  


Heading towards the kitchen he went to go eat his pre breakfast snack to treat himself. He decided he wanted ice cream. Something to refresh him. Looking in the freezer he noticed two different flavours of icecream. 

Hm he can’t be bothered deciding so he just pulls two tubs out of the freezer stopping to grab a spoon before heading to the couch. Opening both tubs at once he starts on the chocolate fudge something. 

He couldn’t be fucked reading the whole thing. The other was some sort of fancy strawberry. Turning on the television that Alex had gotten installed for him on he shoves some of the ice cream in his mouth mindlessly. 

Eventually the first tub is empty Tony only noticing due to the fact his spoon hits the bottom of the tub. Fuck, had he just ate a whole tub without paying attention? Well it was only one tub and he’s not even full Tony thought picking up the other tub. It was slightly melted but Tony didn’t care.

Going a bit slower this time he took the time to take in the flavour of the ice cream. Oh there was like cookie bits in it? He wondered if the first one had bits as well but he hadn’t paid attention. He had just been mindlessly eating.

About halfway through the tub Tony noticed it was mostly melted and that it was beginning to be quite the hassle to scoop it with a spoon. 

Taking a moment to consider it he lifts the tub to his mouth and starts to tip it in. 

He knows he’s making a mess but at the moment he doesn’t care. He can feel the ice cream going down his neck but he keeps swallowing. Once he finishes the tub he throws it onto the table. 

After a few minutes of sitting there rubbing his belly while groaning he looks down at himself and takes himself in. God he had made a fucking mess of himself.

A slob, a voice in his head whispered. He knew he was covered in the strawberry because of how he had eaten it. But he hadn’t realised he had also spilt the chocolate on himself as well. 

Looking at himself pants button broken, shirt riding up into a boob tube and covered in ice cream Tony dick started to get hard. God he was such a fat fuckung slob he thought as he grabbed his dick. 

He wasn’t that far yet though. He was going to get fatter at the rate he was going. Tony had no idea why this thought was so appealing to him but fuck it was.

Shimmying his pants down his legs he pulled his dick out of his pants. It was slightly different from what he was used to his belly causing him to bend his arm around it to reach his dick. 

Heck he couldn’t even see most of it past his tummy. Feeling his dick twitch at the thought that soon he wouldn’t be able to see it at all he strokes himself firmly rolling his hips into his hand.

He wished his daddy was here to rub his belly. Maybe he wouldn’t like that Tony was playing on his own. Maybe daddy would punish him Tony thought, hand speeding up. He imagined daddy putting him over his lap and spanking his chubby cheeks? Tony’s tummy sagging down the side of his daddy’s firm, thighs jiggling with each slap. Tony stuffing to hold his weight up panting with exertion and arousal. 

Tony letting out a groan comes. His semen spilling onto the underside of his belly, the couch and his hand. 

Jesus Tony thought. He had known that he had a daddy kink and was very interested in spanking. But the fat kink he had seemed to have developed recently? That one was new. 

Tony was quite well explored when it comes to his own kinks but he hadn’t known about this one. So far he’s enjoying it so Tony didn’t think it was a big deal.

  
  


He was aware he had put on weight. He wasn’t by any means fat though he was underweight when he arrived so anything added was to get him to a healthy weight. Tony thought looking down at the big gut he had developed growing out of his clothes.

He was fine! The clothes were small anyway and any weight he had put on since being here was attractive. Though he should probably start cutting down soon. As much fun it is to fantasise about gaining weight he wouldn’t want to ruin his perfect figure. 

At that moment two agents walk in carrying bags of food. Oh breakfast is here! Tony thinks excitedly before realising he still had his dick out and was covered in ice cream and semen. Taking a moment to put his dick away Tony sits up properly on his couch. Figuring there’s not much else he can do about his state of dress he makes gimme hands at the bags of food. 

Once he has been given the food he immediately opens one up to see what he had been served that morning. Ooh he thinks he can see a container of pancakes in here sigh some syrup and other breakfast foods. Pulling out the container of pancakes and a packet of syrup he begins to eat his breakfast.

“Oh before you go can you guys get me some new clothes? These ones are a tad small. I think I might need a size up? Maybe two sizes I like my clothes to be slightly loose.” Tony says with his mouthful not even looking up at the agents.

  
  


Alex had opened up the feed to Tony’s room just to check in on his pet after last night, only to be surprised that his little boy was already stuffing himself full of ice cream with a hard on.

God it was fucking glorious watching Tony chug the last of his ice cream spilling it all over himself like the slob he had been trained to be. Jerking himself off once his sweet belly was full. 

God Tony was becoming more and more perfect with each day Alex though before glancing at his watch. He had time to quickly get himself off before his next meeting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alex my new clothes have shrunk. Teach your lackeys to do laundry properly.” Tony whined pulling his shirt down again. It had been 2 weeks since he had gotten Tony a new set of clothes and they were already too small for his plump body. Tony of course hadn’t noticed the weight he had gained in the last weeks. Too busy stuffing himself or tinkering in the lab Alex had gifted to him to notice exactly how much he was eating. 

It had taken Alex one day to figure out a solution that stopped Tony from needing to move every time he wanted a snack. He had downloaded an app on the tablet he had given Tony that let him order snacks without moving. Kinda like the ones built into airplanes but with a lot more options available.

At first he’d thought he might have to convince Tony that it was a good idea, maybe having to add it into his nightly messages, but was pleasantly surprised that Tony took to it like a fish to water.

Almost immediately after receiving the new app Tony had been ordering whatever popped into his greedy little head. At this point Alex didn’t think he had seen Tony without some kind of snack for the last week. 

Even right after feeding Tony dinner (which were not small) Tony would order something from the app just in case he got a bit peckish. Then not even 10 minutes after it arrived Tony would begin to eat it.

This increase in the already large amount of food Tony consumed coupled with the fact Tony no longer had to even get up from wherever he had placed himself for that day meant that the weight was piling onto him even faster than before.

Which also meant that Tony's new clothes that were baggy just two weeks ago now barely contained Tony.

“I will have to have a word to them about how to handle your clothes. We can’t have them ruining them so soon after replacing them.” Alex says before holding another bite of Tony’s dinner to his lips. 

Tonight they were having spaghetti bolognese and Alex was having a lot of fun feeding it to Tony. They had started doing this every night after the first time Alex had stuffed Tony. And every time Tony had gotten hard just from eating and ended up begging to be stuffed full with more food. 

Tonight was no different Tony getting hard at just the sight of food. God those suggestions were working so well. Keeping Tony in a blissed out state of denial about his changing body and making it so Tony only thought about Alex and food. 

Tony hadn’t even asked about the progress with the Stane case in about a month. He also seemed to be forgetting he had a life outside of Alex completely and hadn’t brought up his friends in the last two weeks either.

He had just begun to help their scientists create new armour and defensive gear. He couldn’t be convinced about the weapons yet but it was only a matter of time before Tony completely gave in to the messages in his brain and made weapons to make Alex happy.

Once Tony had finished the mouthful he opened his mouth for more. Taking in the sight of Tony sitting on the couch while rubbing his belly made Alex so hard. 

The dazed expression on Tony’s face coupled with the fact his face had filled out quite a bit making his double chin even more prominent with his mouth open begging for more. 

God Alex just wanted to fuck that sweet mouth of his. Watch Tony’s body jiggle all over as he takes his cock.

Tony letting out a hungry whine brings Alex back to the present making him realise he had spaced out a bit imagining what he could do to Tony.

“Sorry baby you must be starving, I just got distracted by how pretty you are. Let’s feed you your treat hmm?” Alex says watching a blush spread across Tony’s cheeks before offering him another bite. Yes Tony was becoming exactly what he wanted, his sweet chubby baby boy. 

And soon Tony would give in and make him weapons and he wouldn’t even have to force him to. He will be begging to please him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Look what I designed for you!” Tony says from his place on his specially made stool in the lab.

They’ve had to redesign a lot of the furniture around the base as Tony was no longer able to fit on a lot of it comfortably. 

Alex put down the bags of food he had brought before over to Tony’s workbench. Looking at the hologram table that Tony had built when he first set up this lab, he took in the design of a sleek looking handgun. 

“I um made this for you. I had a look at the ones some of the Agents are currently using and well they are trash. And considering they protect both me and you I figured I might as well give them the best gear I can.” Tony said, giving Alex a shy look. 

“Oh baby this is perfect. Thank you so much sweetheart this will be so helpful in protecting us. Now I think you deserve to treat yourself because of this hm? What do you think darling?” Alex says, pulling Tony up off of his chair and pressing him against him. Tony nods vigorously in response, pupils blown wide and a dazed look on his face. 

Alex moves Tony over to the couch in the corner of his lab before going to get the bags of food he had placed on the counter and laying the food out in front of Tony.

Tony himself was already trying to grab the closest bag of food he could reach. 

It was full of a few cheeseburgers from the same place he had gotten on the first day here.

Watching Tony dig into his food hungrily despite the fact it couldn’t have been more than 20 minutes since his last snack, Alex couldn’t help think his pet was perfect.

He was willing to do anything for some food and a fuck from Alex. Tony has no desire to go back to his old life only thinking about when his next meal was.

God it was beautiful, recently Alex had been watching his older recordings of Tony taking in the huge differences in his body but also his demeanour.

Tony was now a slave willing to do whatever Alex needed. At this point he wouldn’t be able to escape even if he wanted to. It wasn’t like Tony could even run at this point. He was too fat for it and it was glorious. 

And though his cute pet would never leave him Alex did like the mental image of Tony trying to outrun his agents. His cute belly jiggling everywhere as he huffed and puffed, unable to push his body to move faster than fast walking. 

His agents not even having to go that far until they find Tony resting somewhere sweaty and red in the face.

  
  


Very similar to the face Tiny was wearing right now.

He had eaten through all the food bags closest to him and was now trying to reach out and grab a different bag just out of his reach. 

Watching Tony struggle trying to grab the bag of food but unable to lean over far enough with his belly in the way and unable to get up from his spot on the couch without help Alex smirks to himself. God he was so helpless and sexy like this he thought before stepping over to help Tony. 

“Here you go baby.” Alex says handing Tony another bag to gorge himself on.

“Thank you daddy!” Tony puffs out sweetly before continuing to eat anything he could.

Yes his pet certainly wasn’t getting away on Alex’s watch. He would continue to grow and be Alex’s you to pay with. After all Alex deserved to treat himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this a lot so hopefully y’all enjoyed reading it! If there are any mistakes let me know! 
> 
> There’s honestly not enough Fat Tony around and there is pretty much no Tony/Alexander around so ya know I figured I’d combine them.


End file.
